


Heritage

by WrongOccupation3



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fan Characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongOccupation3/pseuds/WrongOccupation3
Summary: Years after The Life Fibers were wiped off Earth,All Ryuuko wanted to do was raise her daughter in peace.How can a typical day brew up such a violent storm?Last anyone checked... storms didn't have red lightning...
Relationships: Gamagoori Ira/Mankanshoku Mako, Inumuta Houka/Jakuzure Nonon, Kiryuuin Satsuki/Sanageyama Uzu, Matoi Ryuuko/Senketsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys our little story!  
> There is no OC's x Canon in this story, just focusing on the children! 
> 
> I'll post more here later! Like a link to fan art of our characters!
> 
> =======================================

Honno City, where the once great Honnoji Academy once stood supreme, had become a much different place. The original island was still buried beneath the cruel cold waters, but resting above it was the new, reformed city called “Honno City II”. Unlike its grueling former self, it was not broken up into four different districts of rich and poor, but a rather pleasantly mixed city.

In the center of town stood the brand new Honnoji Academy II, finished just a few years prior. The new high school was still an impressive building, for it too towered over the city like its former name sake.

One Particular Mansion was rather extremely lively that morning.

It was the Matoi Manor.

Satsuki Kiryuin, now 36, was getting into her car, as her husband, Uzu Sanageyama, waved bye. She was now the Mayor of Honno City II and the mother of Ryo Sanageyama, her 17 year old son. Uzu turned and headed back inside the mansion, where his son was sitting at the table, picking at his breakfast. He was running late to open his kendo dojo, so he gave Ryo a small hair ruffle and grabbed his keys, leaving.

Mako was bouncing up and down, loving all over her husband, Ira Gamagori, kissing him all over his face as he struggled to head for work. Mako wasn’t alone in this assault, for her eldest daughter, Chikara (17), was clinging to her father’s right leg while her little brother, Mataru (7), clung onto Gamagori’s left leg. It was an all-out assault- as it always was in the mornings when Gamagori tried to leave. Being the police commissioner meant he was always working late hours and sleeping a lot when he was home. 

Nonon Jakuzure, or better known these days as Mrs. Inumuta, was talking on the phone, munching on a piece of toast as Hoka Inumuta, her husband and father to their twins Tekuno and Otomaru, gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She flashed him a quick half smile before he handed her a pair of keys. When she walked out the door he went back to burying his nose in his laptop. He worked at home while Nonon had a job at Setsuki’s side in the city council.

Otomaru had his hands buried in his pockets while he waited for his sister to finish getting her socks on. He looked over at Chikara’s assault on her father and shook his head as the waterworks continued.

Ryuuko Matoi leaned against the counter next to the kitchen sink, sipping her usual morning coffee. She watched everyone with a small amused smile as her daughter, Kiyomi Matoi (18), walked up to her, wearing her school uniform. Kiyomi’s face was soft, her face hinting at the small apathy she usually carried with her. Despite this, Ryuuko beamed at the sight of her daughter, her presence enough to make Ryuuko forget all her daily troubles. She gave Kiyomi a small hug, lightly grabbing Kiyomi’s single red strand in her hair. “Your Aunt Mako and I are going to visit her parents while you kids are off at school, any special requests for dinner?”

Kiyomi watched her mother mess with her lock, shifting her book bag from one hand to the other. “Surprise me.”

That brought a smile to Ryuuko’s face. She wanted to say more but was cut off by Gamagori finally breaking free from his family and leaving the house. A loud, squeaky cry came from Chikara as she barreled herself onto Kiyomi, latching onto her arm, causing Ryuuko to let go of her daughter. “Come on, Kiyomi! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry!” she chimed as she was hit in the butt with a small shoe by Mataru. “Oh, you little-” Chikara charged after her little brother, who in turn began running around the dining room table, mocking his sister.

“Cut it out, you two. We need to leave, now.” Ryo’s commanding voice made Chikara stop dead in her tracks, causing her brother to run right into her. It barely fazed her as she made a mocking salute to Ryo, secretly swooning over how amazing his voice was. Mataru made a groan into the mass that was his sister’s back, muttering to no one in particular as he slid to the floor.

Tekuno laughed at the misery of Mataru as he lay twitching on the ground from hitting the Chikara wall. Otomaru rolled his eyes a bit, hiding an amused smile as he headed for the front door. Ryo and the others were not far behind; Kiyomi following after Chikara. It was a routine of theirs to walk to and from school every day. Just because they had money didn’t mean they spent it lavishing.

As they reached the midpoint of their walk, Otomaru began to notice that there was a directional shift in the breeze. Once where there was warm air was now bitter cold, nearby brush and trees creaking in protest. He paused, his urgency to focus on his surroundings becoming front most, causing him to fall behind the others. The wind, which had been blowing softly all morning, suddenly died. All of the birds stopped singing, as if they were silenced all at once.

Tekuno also stopped walking, noticing her brother. “What is it?”

He shook his head. Goosebumps began to appear along the length of his forearms, causing him a chill that reverberated through his entire body. “I don’t know. Something just… doesn’t feel right.” He only felt slightly relieved when he too noticed that Tekuno had goosebumps.

“You noticed it as well?” Kiyomi too had felt a strange, lethargic pull on her body.

Otomaru nodded, looking over at Ryo. “The wind… it died…”

Ryo motioned his head in agreement, looking at Chikara to see if she was fazed by the weird atmospheric change. Of course, she wasn’t. “What are you guys talking about? The weather feels wonderful today!” she giggled a bit, swaying her body softly. Ryo couldn’t help the small tug of a smile as he watched the oblivious girl; it must’ve been nice to be able to tune out strange happenings. That, or she just truly didn’t give a-

“ _Kiyomi!”_

The girl, whose name that belonged to, froze in place. She looked at the others; they too seemed just as confused as she was. Not many girls shared the same name as she, nor were any others students nearby. Though, the voice called her name again, this time replacing her quizzical doubt with fluttering warmth. 

“Kiyomi!”

That voice belonged to her mother.

Ryuuko caught up with the bewildered kids, panting a little. “You forgot… your breakfast.” She gave Kiyomi a small, awkward smile, handing her daughter a lemon.

Kiyomi couldn’t help but let a small smile curve on her lips as she took the lemon from her mother, biting into it. Chikara shuddered in the background. “Thanks, mom,” Kiyomi gave her mother a hug, glad for the break in the tension. “You know, you could’ve just taken your car, right?”

Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter in return, tightly. “Anytime…And yes, I know, but I figured I could use the cardio.” She teased.

As a minute passed, Ryo realized that Ryuuko wasn’t going to let go of his cousin anytime soon. He cleared his throat, ushering the others to follow, muttering to Otomaru that they’ll discuss what happened later. While walking away, he figured that Ryuuko wouldn’t just run all the way to them simply for a lemon. There had to be something more important than a small yellow fruit for her to _run_ all the way to them. So, he left the two be.

Kiyomi hugged her mother for what seemed like eternity; the wind suddenly stirred; Ryuuko hugged Kiyomi tighter, as if letting her go would cause her to be carried away. “I love you.” She whispered longingly to Kiyomi, her voice almost drowned out by the sound of the freshly roaring wind.

“I love you too, mom,” Kiyomi heard the soft undertone in her mother’s voice; it gave Kiyomi a crushing sense of dread. “Is…everything alright?”

The trees began moaning with the wind, a soft roar of the air passing through nature’s autumn colored leaves, knocking them from their branches. The rest of the city’s noises were drowned by this sound; Ryuuko’s voice was almost strained, like she was trying to suppress the urge to sob. “Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I live. You are my reason for living, Kiyomi, and I couldn’t be more proud to have you as my daughter.”

Kiyomi didn’t have much time to digest what Ryuuko meant, or why she was suddenly saying such things. Ryuuko reluctantly released her grip on Kiyomi, leaning forward, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Time almost stood still, even as Ryuuko forced herself to move back from Kiyomi. Her body motions were stiff as she forced a small smile before walking away from her daughter.

Kiyomi watched her mother disappear into the horizon; her hand slightly outstretched towards her mother’s descending form, wishing the words trapped in her throat would be carried to her with the wind. _Come back…_

Only when her mother was completely gone from her line of sight did she return her attention down to the partially eaten lemon in her hand. With her mother’s words echoing in her mind, she forced herself to continue towards her school, eating the lemon raw. The strong, sweet tartness of the lemon was a welcomed distraction from the knot forming in her chest. Her troubles didn’t stay far away however as she popped the last of the lemon into her mouth, climbing up the stairs to a very grossed out Chikara.

“Doesn’t that hurt your teeth?!” Chikara asked while she moved to cling onto Kiyomi’s arm, engulfing her arm into the crevasse of her enormous breasts.

Kiyomi decided that she didn’t want to tell the others about her conversation with her mother just yet. So she huffed shortly, flipping her long hair slowly as if to brush out the windblown stray locks. “Not really. I love lemons.”

She lead the skeptic group into the school where Kiyomi went to her locker, opening it and grabbing her books, pretending nothing was bothering her. As she closed the locker door Ryo leaned on the locker next to hers, which just so happened to be his.

“So, what did Aunt Ryuko want?” he asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

“Just…to give me that lemon, I don’t know what was up with her…” Kiyomi avoided eye contact with him. She knew Ryo was one of the few people who could see through her. “I think she’s just being clingy.”

“I don’t know. Your mother might be clingy, but she never acts… hmm…” he tapped his chin, trying to figure out the right word. “…On Edge? Worried?”

She nodded a bit, talking to him briefly before the bell cut them off. Thankful for the escape, she fled to class. Unfortunately, most of the day went by in a snail’s pace. Uninterrupted from the lagging day was a line of jet black clouds; they unfolded unnaturally, stretching across the upper hemispheres like a living fog. Thunder rumbled from deep within the monstrous storm, the vibrations being felt even miles away. The day turned into darkness before the sun reached its afternoon peak.

By the end of the day, just before the last bell, the intercom came on:

_“Attention, students of Honnoji Academy II, we have been issued by the Honno City Police and Honno City Weather Service to keep all the students within the premises. Stay in your assigned Homerooms when the bell rings; we are under lock down. I repeat, we are under a mandatory lock down.”_

The intercom turned off, the bell following shortly after. Students got up, filing out into the hallways, everyone anxious and highly curious. Some students were trying to gather more information while others were trying hard not to freak out. One student began crying, realizing that they’d be trapped in school longer than they wanted to. Kiyomi walked into her homeroom class, taking her seat behind a sleeping Chikara. Ryo walked in shortly after his cousin, taking his seat to Chikara’s right. He rolled his eyes as she snored softly, tossing a crumbled paper ball at her. She woke up from her nap behind her history book with a start, looking behind her at Kiyomi, who sat next to the window. “Whoa! School lock down!! This is so spooky!” she wiggled her fingers as she mimicked a horrible impression of a ghost.

The black haired girl was too busy staring off out the window to pay attention to Chikara speaking to her. Realizing she wasn’t getting her desired attention from Kiyomi, Chikara turned in her seat to face Ryo. The twins walked into the classroom seconds before the bell rang, even though the bell wasn’t even necessary at that point, and took their seats in front of Ryo and Chikara. Tekuno sat in front of Ryo as Otomaru sat before Chikara, ducking to miss the girl swing her arm over his head as she told Ryo another one of her elaborate stories. 

The clouds had completely rolled over, so low it swallowed the tops of some of the taller buildings. Just as their homeroom teacher began going over weather safety drills, the weather sirens began wailing through the thick glass. Deep thunder rumbled the building, shaking all the desks and knocking a few loose things off the walls.

A bright flash of crimson illuminated the entire classroom, the lights being knocked out shortly afterwards. Some students began freaking out, while the group only looked at each other; even Chikara went quiet. As the backup power kicked on Kiyomi pried her eyes from the window, glancing to each one of her friends.

She knew they were all thinking the same thing: **_Normal storms don’t have red lightning…_**


End file.
